The Potters v The Longbottoms: The Family Feud
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Adam Potter is happy with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. His brother Harry Potter is in a happy relationship with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Both of them, however, hold a secret which not even their girlfriends know...Adam is the real Boy-Who-Lived...not Neville Longbottom!
1. 01 – Prologue – Halloween 1981

The Potters v The Longbottoms – Rating M

Chapter 01 – Prologue – The Halloween of 1981

Summary – Adam Potter is happy with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. His brother Harry Potter is in a happy relationship with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Both of them, however, hold a secret which not even their girlfriends know...Adam is the real Boy-Who-Lived...not Neville Longbottom!

Pairings – Harry/Daphne, OC/Hermione, James/Lily

Warnings – Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry is 3 years older then canon.

-Potters v Longbottoms-

Longbottom Manor, Chorley, Lancashire, England

31st October 1981

Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting in the dining room at Longbottom Manor, hosting a dinner party with their friends and colleagues from the Auror Department. Present with them were James Potter and his wife Lily, Rufus Scrimgeour and his wife Agnes, Sirius Black, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and Gawain Robards, head of the squad that Frank and Alice were part of. The children of James and Lily were in the bedroom of Frank and Alice's son, Neville, being babysat by Frank's mother, Augusta Longbottom. Suddenly Frank felt a shiver from nowhere.

"What's wrong dear?" Alice asked her husband, "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's the wards Alice. I've just felt them shift like an attack is going to take place shortly." Frank replied, standing up.

Suddenly a bang occurred, causing Scrimgeour and his wife to fall onto the floor. James, Lily, Sirius, Moody and Robards stood up, pulling their wands out of their robes. They were ready to fight.

The invading Death Eaters, led by their leader, Lord Voldemort, blasted through the wards, giving them access to Longbottom Manor. 'Childs play these wards are, managing to blast through them.' Lord Voldemort's second-in-command, Bellatrix Lestrange, thought, smiling at her cousin, Sirius Black, who was holding his wand menacingly at her.

Voldemort barked orders at the Death Eaters, commanding them to fight whilst he headed upstairs.

-Potters v Longbottoms-

"Harry, stay there and don't make a sound, all right?" Augusta Longbottom said, making sure that her great-nephew complied. Harry nodded, signifying his understanding of her order.

Augusta went between the cot with the babies and the door. No sound was in the corridor heard until a blast opened the door, throwing parts of it through the room. Augusta lost her balance and fell, only to be greeted by a cold and evil laugh.

"Good evening Madam Longbottom," the arrival to the room said, "It's funny how you are the one to keep the children safe. An old witch against the likes of me, it's hardly a fair fight."

Augusta pulled her wand from her robes, pointing it at the man. "Get out from here!" Augusta snapped, pointing her wand at him. "Leave these children alone."

"You think you have the right to order me, Lord Voldemort, around," he snarled, pointing his wand back at her. "Looks like there's only one way to deal with irritants like you. Avada Kedava!" He flicked his wand and a green light crossed the distance between him and the older women, causing her to fall wide eyed and dead on the floor.

Voldemort laughed and approached the babies who were crying. Sounds of battle could be heard below. "Adam Potter and Neville Longbottom. Now which one do I pick?" Voldemort said to himself, "I do believe the one mentioned in the prophecy to be Adam Potter, the one with black hair, according with Wormtail. Yes…I shall kill Adam Potter!"

"Leave my brother alone!" shouted a scared voice. Harry stood, pointing Augusta's wand at Voldemort. He tried to remember what the Dark Lord cast against Augusta, but when he said it, it came out as Abracadabra! It didn't matter anyway as a green light came out of the wand. Voldemort jumped backwards, avoiding the curse. Little did Harry suspect that he had actually cast a Killing Curse against Voldemort, and had it hit its target, Voldemort would have been reduced to a wraith. Harry pointed the wand again at Voldemort, thinking of trying the same thing again, however, due to a silent disarming spell, the wand jumped from Harry's hand.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, spiralling it. "Crucio" Voldemort incanted, causing Harry to cry in pain. The Dark lord held the Cruciartus Curse on Harry for several seconds. After stopping, the dark lord pinned Harry to the wall and approached him. "Who are you, boy?" he asked. Harry was in pain and scared but still he faced the dark lord who wanted to hurt his brother.

"Harry Potter." he replied, trying to hide his fear. Voldemort laughed at him then became serious.

"Well met, Harry Potter, My name is Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord replied, a smile forming on his face, "Now, the first thing I'm going to do is kill your little brother, Adam Potter. Then I'm going to kill the Longbottom boy. After that, I'm going to kill you." Voldemort turned his back on Harry and pointed his wand at Adam.

"ADAM!" shouted Harry in tears. 'Must protect Adam. Must stop bad man'

"HA'II!" replied baby Adam, his very first words, his brother's name. Harry's body glowed golden, as of his wish of stopping Voldemort was going to come true, even if the Dark Lord did not realise it.

Augusta's body glowed the same golden colour as Harry's just as Voldemort incanted the killing curse. "Avada Kedava!" he shouted in victory, flicking his wand, aiming at Adam's forehead.

Adam's body glowed golden as the killing curse struck him, creating a lightning shaped scar, then rebounded off him. Voldemort wasn't able to dodge the rebounded curse and was hit fully in the chest. He cried in pain, fury and agony and his body was consumed by a golden light, leaving only the robes.

The cot legs snapped and the bed fell. Luckily the both Adam and Neville were safe and fine. Because of the collapse, debris hit Neville, forming a 'S' shaped cut in Neville's forehead. Both one year olds were crying, with Adam also sobbing his brother's name.

"Ha'ii." Adam shouted to his brother. Harry fell on the floor exhausted and dragged himself to his brother, in order to hug him. Eventually he reached his brother, hugging him. Whilst he was hugging Adam, Harry fell unconscious.

After the battle downstairs ended, James ran to the nursery, running over to hold Harry as Lily was checking Adam next to them. Frank and Alice came in behind them to see how their son was. Frank looked however, and saw his mother was dead. He fell onto the floor next to her body and started crying.

Harry woke up and saw James. "Daddy?" asked Harry, afraid because of what had happened.

"Dear Merlin, Harry, your fine!" shouted James, holding hugging his son. James was worn out because of the battle downstairs, where he had fought, and arrested, Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily scooped Adam up from the cot and took him over to Harry.

"My baby boys." Lily cried, hugging him too with Adam, who was crying at her arms.

"Harry, my dear boy. Can you tell us what happened here?" asked a voice behind them, the clear voice of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizmanagot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Harry didn't let go of Lily and sobbed in her shoulder.

"Harry, answer the headmaster, ok?" asked Lily. Harry looked at his father, then at Lily and at Adam.

'The bad man came here to kill Adam.' thought Harry, 'Daddy said to protect Adam, my little brother, at any cost.' Harry came out of his thoughts, and avoiding Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, decided to lie to the old man "I..I don't know, sir. The evil man entered and said he came for Neville. Auntie 'gusta pointed the wand at me, making me tired. I just woke up now." It was an awful lie, Harry knew, but it was necessary to protect Adam, His mommy always told him he shouldn't lie, but he had to.

"Ah, I see what has happened." said Dumbledore, sighing with regret, "Neville's magic is very strong, whereas both Harry's and Adam's are not. For this reason, and this reason alone, I believe Neville is the one of the prophecy I told you and it was Neville that vanquished the Dark Lord." Dumbledore waved his wand around, trying to detect something. "From my detection charms, it seems that there are traces of the Killing Curse in the room. Somehow, Neville seems to have survived the Killing Curse. This is truly a miracle."

James and Lily looked at Harry and saw him scowl. They look at Dumbledore, to whom Harry was looking and they saw the reason. Dumbledore had a strange glint in his eyes. 'I need to protect Adam,' was Harry's last thought before he succumbed to the effects of magical exhaustion. 'Anything for Adam'

\- Potters v Longbottoms -

A/N – Based on characters and themes introduced in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by JK Rowling and The Potters by zaterra02. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from The Potters by zaterra02. Both authors rights are respected.

Remember, you can visit the "GryffindorTom" Facebook page to get all of the latest updates, news and much much more!

Coming Up in Chapter 2 – We head to Hogwarts where the sorting ceremony begins for Adam Potter


	2. 02 – Adams Sorting

**The Potters v The Longbottoms** – Rating **M**

Chapter **02** – **Sorting Adam**

Warnings – **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing throughout. For the purposes of this story, Harry is 3 years older then canon.**

 **A/N** \- Corrected a couple of errors in this chapter 28/4/16

-Potters v Longbottoms-

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **1st September 1991**

The interceding years between the fateful Halloween and the year of Neville and Adams sorting were interesting for the two families. Because of Harry lying to Albus Dumbledore to protect his brother, Adam, and the declaration by Dumbledore of Neville Longbottom being the Boy-Who-Lived, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, Lord Frank Longbottom, started a campaign to get his son awarded an Order of Merlin for the death of Lord Voldemort.

This, along with lack of oversight after the death of Augusta Longbottom by the Dark Lord, led to Frank and Alice Longbottom spoiling their son, meaning that he ended up becoming conceited and spoilt.

James Potter, as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, upon finding out about how his friend and cousin was treating his son, immediately ended the Longbottom/Potter Alliance, one that had lasted since Ralston Potter was the Lord Potter. This, in June 1987, led to James, along with friend Sirius Black, being slowly edged out of the Auror Department, who was under the leadership of Frank Longbottom.

This caused a feud, when two months later, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom was forced out of the Great Alliance, a political group that worked within the Wizengamot, by the Ancient and Noble Houses of Boot, Lovegood and Zabini, along with the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black, Bones and Potter.

In January 1990, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter announced their movement in the Wizengamot from the Light Alliance to the Neutral Alliance, which also coincided with the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass coming into the Great Alliance, signifying a aim that was in 'Grand Plan' that Henry Potter, the grandfather of James Potter, made during his time in the Wizengamot in the early 1900s.

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Adam spent most of the journey sitting together when Neville, along with his friend and 'bodyguard', Ron Weasley, interrupted them, resulting in Harry's girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, placing a Bat Bogey Hex on Neville in order to encourage him to 'move along'.

The first years had got the boats from the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade station to the end of the lake nearest the Entrance Hall. After a lecture from Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, she led the first years into the Great Hall, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Adam Potter looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

He heard a girl who had introduced herself as Hermione Granger whisper to him, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Adam quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. He looked over to the Slytherin table to see his brother, Harry, smile at him. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the Hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause then "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted.

"Bones, Susan!" The Hat didn't even give it a second before it declared "HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan scuttled off to sit next to her friend, Hannah.

After a few more names and people were sorted, Professor McGonagall called for "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned at that, muttering about a nightmare and her being a Mudblood. After a few more names, Professor McGonagall called for "Longbottom, Neville!"

As Neville stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Longbottom, did she say?"

"The Neville Longbottom?"

"Oh how I wished I was dating him!"

The last thing Neville saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited and waited. Eventually it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville heard the hat shout to the whole hall. He took off the hat and ran towards the Gryffindor table. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Longbottom! We got Longbottom!" Neville sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Neville a sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

Eventually, after the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, it was time for Adam to be sorted. He looked to the Slytherin table, seeing his brother sit up, paying attention to him. Once Adam reached the stool, the Hat was placed upon him. after what felt like ages for him, but was in reality it was only a minute passing, the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Adam headed over to the Gryffindor table when he heard clapping come from behind him. He looked and saw that it was coming, initially from his brother, Harry, and Harry's girlfriend Daphne, followed by the majority of Slytherin House, then from members of the other three houses. He sat next to a boy named Seamus Finnegan, a boy who told Adam he was from Ireland.

-Potters v Longbottoms-

 _'It will not be long now until the Kitten is a resident in the Lions Den_ ' Harry thought, smiling at his girlfriend. "Adam looks like he is going to end up in Gryffindor House, does he not my dear Daphne?" he asked her, hoping he would be right.

"Indeed he is my lovely" Daphne said, holding her boyfriends arm. "I think he will have an interesting seven years in the Lions Den, especially as we know for a fact that Slytherin wont bother him."

When Draco Malfoy came to be sorted, Daphne frowned. "I've got a feeling that the blonde git is going to try and be a pain in the arse if he comes here," she said, wishing that the Sorting Hat would sort him somewhere apart from Slytherin. Her wish, unfortunately, did not become true as Malfoy joined the Snake Pit.

Eventually it was time for the Sorting of his brother, Adam. Harry sat up, showing interest in the sorting that was taking place. Eventually, after a minutes of it thinking, the Sorting Hat declared that Adam would head to Gryffindor. Harry stood up, Daphne following him, applauding his brother as not many other people were. A few seconds later, following an unspoken command, the remainder of Slytherin House, apart from Malfoy, stood up applauding the younger Potter. The rest of the houses immediately followed the Slytherin lead.

Harry smiled at himself. He huddled closer to Daphne and whispered in her ear. "Game, set and match. It looks like we are the students to respect in the Pit from now on.'

-Potters v Longbottoms-

Hermione Granger was confused. She had attempted to seek out Neville Longbottom; the person who her books said was the Boy-Who-Lived. She found him on the train; only to find out he was, in her opinion, an obnoxious git. ' _Clearly the fame of being the Boy-Who-Lived has gone to his head._ ' Hermione thought when she had seen him.

On the other hand she saw a different boy, whilst waiting for the boats to arrive, with brown eyes and a messy, albeit not too messy, black hair. He had helped her onto the nearest boat, which he shared with her.

She was sat at the Gryffindor table, watching the Sorting, when she saw the obnoxious Longbottom boy being called by Professor McGonagall. She was disappointed when the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor.

The next person to be sorted was a blonde haired boy who she had encountered on the Hogwarts Express. Draco Malfoy his name was, and she was upset as when she had met him, he called her a 'Mudblood'. It was only because of a Fifth Year named Penelope Clearwater explaining what it was when Hermione was upset.

When Adam Potter's name was called, silence fell in the Great Hall, although not much as when Neville Longbottom's name was called. There was a certain apprehension in the air and Hermione Granger noticed that two students in the Slytherin table were smiling, as if Adam was bound to go there.

After a minute of deliberation, the hat shouted Gryffindor and silence was absolute, with no one clapping. Hermione could swear she saw Adam looking disappointed but then, the clapping started and Hermione saw a boy, looking a bit like Adam and a beautiful girl standing from the Slytherin table and clapping. The Slytherins followed their example, as did the rest of the houses and Adam smiled, going to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione thought it strange but paid no mind to it. After the Sorting was complete, the Headmaster declared the feast open. Once the meal was complete he made a few announcements, including a ban on using the Third Floor corridor on the right. Once the announcements were completed, he sent the students off to their dormitories.

In the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Snape was lecturing the new batch of First Year students on acceptable behaviour that they had to comply with outside the common room. The new First Years took note, especially when Harry and Daphne walked through the Common Room. They all noted the Second, Third, Forth and even Fifth Years yielded to the couple. They all know who the Slytherin 'Power Couple' were and who they had to respect.

In the Gryffindor male First Year dormitory, Adam pulled his charmed notebook from his rucksack, checking if there were any messages for him from his parents, James and Lily, his younger sister, Rose, or even his brother, Harry. Seeing no messages, he sent a quick one to his parents saying he was a Gryffindor House student. Seven years of being a lion is going to be interesting.

-Potters v Longbottoms -

 **A/N** – Based on characters and themes introduced in **Harry Potter** by JK Rowling and **The Potters** by zaterra02. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from **The Potters** by zaterra02 and **Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone** by JK Rowling. The **Great Alliance** is based on an idea by Vance McGill. Both authors rights are respected.

The _After The Battle Mystery Attacker_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 2nd May 2016. Just like the Page called " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 3 – Adam and Harry visit the Third Floor Corridor, collecting the Philosophers Stone from the Mirror of Erised._


	3. 03 – Collecting The Stone

The Potters v The Longbottoms – Rating M

Chapter **03** – **Collecting The Stone**

Warnings – **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing & Violence. May also contain scenes some readers ****may** **find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry is 3 years older then canon.**

-Potters v Longbottoms-

 **A/N – Following Feedback from Readers, I have revised the chapter with corrections to some of the grammatical errors and such. I thank those readers who have noticed them and am grateful for all of the advice. Hopefully this revised version of Chapter 3 is better than what it was.**

-Potters v Longbottoms-

 **Third Floor Corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **20** **th** **December 1991**

The two brothers had come a long way since the Sorting Ceremony in which Adam was placed in Gryffindor. Despite the interruptions that Adam suffered from, thanks to Neville Longbottom and his 'bodyguard', Ron Weasley.

Adam had a quiet few months, albeit the events of Halloween. Adam had been in Charms class, sitting next to his friend, Hermione Granger, when she attempted to assist Ron Weasley in doing the _'Wingardium Leviosa_ ' spell. Weasley insulted her, behind her back, claiming that she was a nightmare.

Because of that, and the bullying coming from Weasley and Longbottom, caused Hermione to spend the day hiding in the girls lavatory. Adam went to her and tried to talk her to come back into the Great Hall, in order to eat, and spend some time with Harry and his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Instead, a troll came into the bathroom, which Adam defeated. Because of this, and how they were getting along with each other, Adam started to have a crush on the bushy haired girl, with her doing the same back.

Harry and Adam were on a mission to collect the Philosophers Stone, as they had suspicions that Professor Quirrel was after it. They had met up outside the Room of Requirements, which Harry had found when he stole the Marauders Map from the office of Mr Filch back in his Second Year. They had headed to the Third Floor Corridor where they suspected the stone would be.

Seeing the door, Adam and Harry knew what was facing them. They pushed it open when they heard low, rumbling growls coming from behind it. They saw three noses sniffing madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them because of the nasal obstruction.

Conjuring a flute, Harry placed it to his lips so he could blow a tune. From the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased. Sinking on its paws, it fell to its knees, slumping to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Adam warned his older brother, creeping towards the trap door. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Harry said, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first little bro?"

"All right." Adam gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Harry said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Adam replied. "I don't know how deep this thing goes." In the few seconds where there was no music, the dog growled and twitched. Harry noticed it and began to play again, sending the three headed dog back into its deep sleep.

Adam lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips and, after a minute, let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down. Eventually, with a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Harry followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Adam.

"What's this stuff?" Adam asked his brother, confused.

"Devil's Snare!" Harry replied. "I'm trying to remember how to kill it"

He had to struggle because the moment he had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around his ankles. As for Adam, his legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Harry had managed to free himself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as Adam fought to pull the plant off himself, but the more he strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around him.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, It likes the dark and the damp, so light a fire!" Harry choked as he whipped out his wand, waving it.

Muttering something, he sent a jet of blue flames around the plant. After a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank.

"Can you hear something?" Adam whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

Heading to the door, Harry found himself under constant attack. ' _It feels like they are stabbing me, the sharpness of these things.'_ Eventually he reached the other end of the room, and the door. He tried to pull the handle, but it was locked

His brother followed him to the door, getting attacked by the winged 'birds'. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Adam tried the Alohomora charm.

"Now what? These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," Adam replied. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said, noticing the shape of them. "They're winged keys. If you look carefully, we have got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Adam said, the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." Harry replied.

The two of them seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. Adam grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was his brother, Harry, the youngest Slytherin Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught before it was let loose initially.

"That one!" he called to the Adam. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Adam went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Adam, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Eventually the pair of them managed to get it. They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked his younger brother, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry and Adam shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Adam whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" his brother replied, smiling. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door. "I think we are going to have to be chessmen."

Adam walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Adam.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across the board?" The black knight nodded. Adam turned to his brother. "This needs thinking about. I suppose we've got to take the place of two of the black pieces..."

Harry stayed quiet, watching Adam think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -"

"No offence little brother," said Harry quickly. "Just tell me what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a castle!" Adam said, relying on his superior chess skills. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a bishop and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving two empty squares that Harry and Adam took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Adam, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Adam started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Adam, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Harry, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Adam only just noticed in time that his brother was in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. He turned to Harry, voicing his thoughts out loud. "Let me think let me think...lose the knight and then you can take the king!"

The white queen turned her blank face toward it. The knight stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck it hard across the head with her stone arm, and it crashed to the floor, the Queen dragging it to one side.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at his feet. They had won.

The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at the board, the two brothers charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What do you think is next?" Adam asked, hoping it won't be long until they get the stone, intending to protect it from Voldemort. "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put a charm on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves just Snape's item left to do."

They had reached another door, to which Harry pushed it open. Both of them hardly dared to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Adam. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Harry seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Adam looked over the shoulder of his brother to read it:

' _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, one among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, to help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, you will always find some on nettle wine's left side; second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you would move onward, neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight, smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing._ '

"Brilliant," Harry said. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not. Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Harry read the paper several times. Then he walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, he clapped his hands.

"Got it," he said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone." Adam looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us at a time," Adam told his older brother. "That's hardly one swallow."

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames. "Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. Adam followed the procedure a minute later, noticing that the bottle had refilled itself.

"Now, wait quietly, Adam. I need to work out what important about this mirror." It was only then that Adam realized what was standing behind his older brother. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"The mirror is the key to finding the Stone," he murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this. He tries to stop people stealing it, so he puts Stone inside the mirror?"

Adam saw his reflection, pale at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone.

The reflection winked and put the Stone back in its pocket. While it did so, Adam felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow he had gotten the Stone. As he moved aside, he felt the Stone, rubbing against his leg.

"You have to want it but not use it big brother!" Adam said, smirking at the way Harry had tried to work it out his way. "Now let's get out of here!"

Between the two brothers, they had done it, they were able to protect the stone. Now to send it somewhere safe! Little did Adam expect an argument with Hermione over the stone a few days later!

-Potters v Longbottoms-

A/N – Story based on characters and storylines introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series with text adapted from **Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone** by JK Rowling. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The ' _After The Battle Australian Adventure'_ poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th May 2016. Just _LIKE_ the "GryffindorTom" Facebook Page to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 _Coming Up in Chapter 4 – A Time Skip as we head to Adam's Second Year and the Chamber of Secrets_


	4. 04 – The Great Alliance

**The Potters v The Longbottoms** – Rating **M**

Chapter **04** – **The Great Alliance**

Warnings – **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry is 3 years older** **than canon.**

 _A/N_ – _Following a re_ _jigging on my chapter manifest, I decided to put this chapter, along with a couple of other chapters first_ _. Also, the updates to this story will be few and far in between as I have been busy with other commitments, plus some challenge fics that I have been writing between my other stories_ _._

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **20** **th** **December 1991**

James Potter was sitting in the rows of the Great Alliance section of the Wizengamot chambers, dying of boredom. Ever since his grandfather died two years ago, he had been responsible for the Potter seat on the Wizengamot.

Normally his father, Fleamont, would have sat on the Wizengamot following the death of Henry Potter, but Fleamont had died three months before his sister, Augusta. Instead of Augusta's fate of being murdered by Death Eaters, Fleamont and his wife, Euphemia, passed away because of a strain of Dragon Pox affecting them.

Listening to several ancient witches and wizards moan about cauldron bottom thickness was taking its toll on James, who was trying his best not to tear his hair out. Feigning interest, he looked at the seven government officials who each had a singular vote given to them because of their occupations, and sighed.

Out of the seven officials, James knew that he could name four of them that held the true positions of power in their departments. Siting in the seat for the Minister of Magic was the newly elected Cornelius Fudge, formerly of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Sitting next to him was the new Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Christopher Bones, the younger brother of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

James remembered that Amelia was the former girlfriend of his best friend, Sirius Black, before he had married his current wife, Andrea (Jameson), and had his daughter who was the same age as his own, Rose. James remembered how Amelia and Sirius had a massive argument over how she was letting Frank Longbottom effectively run her department, thinking he had the power as he was the father of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', despite James, his wife Lily and his oldest child Harry knowing different.

Sitting next to the Bones siblings was Barty Crouch Senor, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the brother of Fleamont Potters first wife, Maria Crouch, who died suddenly a few weeks after their wedding of a tumour.

After listening to the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, try and persuade the leader of the Dark Alliance, Lucius Malfoy, and Amelia Bones to stop their spontaneous argument about how the Dark Mark works, one which had been on and off arguing over the past few years, ever since the excuse that Malfoy was under the Imperius Curse.

James tried hard not to laugh how his sons had described the blonde ponce's son, Draco. According to Adam, Harry had already knocked the junior Malfoy down a few pegs in the standings within Slytherin House, an audience in the Slytherin Common Room watching as Harry cut off any kind of influence that the Malfoy scion had tried to garner within it.

James laughed at how Harry had described how the ponce had constantly said how "his father would hear about this" to anyone and everyone within earshot. James could never work out who was the more vicious in their punishment against their enemies, Harry or Adam.

The head of the Department of Mysteries, Algeron Croaker, the brother-in-law of his late Uncle, stood up representing the last of the last of the Ancient House of Croaker, interrupting Dumbledore and his peacekeeping attempts, in order to try and motion for a debate on the Dark Mark, only to find himself being hit by a silencing spell by the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Delores Umbridge.

James saw Sirius, out of the corner of his eye, cast a non-verbal spell at the cardigan wearing Undersecretary, turning her into a pink toad, to the amusement of the Great Alliance.

"Order! Order!" Fudge shouted, trying to regain some normality in the Wizengamot. He turned to his undersecretary, who was trying to turn herself back human, and cast a spell at her.

' _That livened up the Wizengamot meeting!'_ James thought as he fell asleep, thinking about how the meeting he had with his cousin had went prior to his leaving of the Auror Department.

 **Greengrass Manor, Bromsgrove, Worcestershire, England**

 **14** **th** **June 1987**

Frank Longbottom was pacing the Drawing Room at Greengrass Manor, the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass. It had been a few weeks since the first in a series of arguments between James Potter and the Head Auror, Frank Longbottom, following revelations by Henry Potter and his grandson that they were planning to add additional members of the Wizengamot to the Great Alliance, starting with the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass.

Suddenly James Potter and Cygnus Greengrass walked into the Drawing Room, laughing and joking and immediately Frank looked as if something was wrong. ' _Potter and Greengrass laughing together. I thought the Potters would go for someone light like the Weasleys, not those Dark Slytherins._ '

"Hello Frank." James said, smiling at his cousin. "How's Alice and Neville?"

"James, Greengrass, pleasure of always," Frank said, barely hiding his disgust at seeing Cygnus Greengrass being friendly with James. "How is the Mrs?"

"Longbottom." Cygnus Greengrass nodded. "She's fine thanks, she is looking forward to Daphne getting her letter in the next few days for Hogwarts. That and the betrothal that we are negotiating."

"Yeah, Harry and Daphne will make a brilliant couple." James said. "She just like Lily, clever, a short temper for Potter men, and will look as good as her mother when she gets older."

"WHAT! A POTTER MARRYING A SNAKE!" Frank shouted. "MOTHER WOULD BE SPINNING IN HER GRAVE IF SHE HEARD ABOUT THAT!"

"Well I will have you know our Aunt Dorea was a member of Slytherin House and you had no problem with her as a child. Hell, Aunt Augusta raised you to be better than this!" James said. "You're getting as bad as Weasley in your prejudice of Slytherins."

"Better than having your eldest colluding with a snake." Frank said. "Hell, your 'best friend' was from a Slytherin family, and that Pettigrew's mother was a Slytherin."

"Fuck you Longbottom." James said, getting angry. "You know that Sirius does not get along with his family, especially as he married a Muggleborn!"

"So? Maybe he did it to throw you off the scent." Frank said.

"He did not." James said, "Now are you going to going to stop trying to push us out of the Auror Department, or do I have to speak to Amelia?"

"Fuck you Potter." Frank said, looking at the younger man. "Ever since my Neville was almost murdered by Voldemort, and survived the Killing Curse, you have been jealous. Hell, you can kiss your job goodbye at this rate!"

"Fine. You can call the Longbottom-Potter Alliance null and void." James said, smiling. "And you can forget the Great Alliance. They have a meeting soon and you are the subject of it. You and your family's expulsion."

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **20** **th** **December 1991**

James woke up to realise the Wizengamot meeting was ending. Looking to his fellow members of the Great Alliance, he knew that something was going to be mentioned about how the meeting had progressed when they adjourned to the annual Great Alliance Christmas meal, this year being hosted the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass.

As James smiled at his best friend, he noticed that his cousin was looking at him from over in the Light Alliance stands. James headed over to see what Frank wanted, only to be greeted by a fist hitting him.

"What the fuck was that for Frank?" James asked, shocked at why Frank had hit him.

"Your fucking sons terrorising my Neville!" Frank spat. "Tell them that if they carry on, I will get the Board of Governors to expel them."

"No you won't, because I am on the Board, and if Adam and Harry are expelled, I will expel your son quicker than you can cast a Stunner." James said, hitting the older man. "And by the way, I wanted to tell you, I will not be subjecting my daughter to your son, so you can stick that betrothal offer up your arse!"

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 05 –_ _Christmas at the Potters, Easter at the Longbottoms_

 **Disclaimer**

This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.

Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Chapter Publish Date -** **25/09/2016**


	5. 05 – Christmas Treats and Tricks

**The Potters v The Longbottoms** **–** Rating **M**

Chapter **05** – **Christmas Treats and Tricks**

Chapter Warnings – **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry is 3 years older than canon.**

 _A/N - Usually I write the Grangers as Adam and Sophie Granger, but in this story they have been renamed Jonas and Sophia. Sorry if in the chapters in which the Grangers appear if you see a Adam or Sophie inserted...its my mind playing havoc!_

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**

 **25th December 1991**

Harry Potter was fast asleep, not surprising as he had not gotten home the previous night from Club W, the teen wizard friendly dance club that his father had opened in Diagon Alley. He, along with his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, along with their childhood friend Nymphadora Tonks, had gone to a concert at Club W. The concert they had gone to see was a teen band of Ilvermorny students who called themselves the Bent Winged Snitches, a band who were using the Christmas break at Ilvermorny to tour Europe.

As he turned in his bed, his body still resting from the previous evening, he was suddenly attacked by a red-haired missile.

"Rose Lily Potter!" Harry snarled, being forced to wake up even though he didn't want to be woken up. "I was sleeping then you little horror!"

"It's Christmas!" the excited nine-year-old said, jumping up and down on Harry's four poster bed. "Come on Harry, its Christmas! Come and get your presents!"

Harry looked at the Muggle alarm clock that his mother had brought him several years ago and groaned upon seeing that it was only 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Rose…why don't you Floo over to Uncle Padfoot's place and wake him and the rest of the Blacks up?" Harry suggested, hoping his sister would do so, leaving him to have some extra sleep.

A few minutes later, Rose left him, heading to the lounge to Floo to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the home of the current Lord Back, his wife, Andrea, and only child, Cassie Black, allowing Harry to get his extra sleep.

The extra sleep didn't last for long, however, as his mother, Lily Potter, walked into his bedroom, her face dangerously angry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted, annoyed with her oldest son. "HOW DARE YOU SEND ROSE THROUGH THE FLOO ON HER OWN! SHE MAY HAVE ONLY VISITED THE BLACKS BUT THAT DOES NOT MATTER. ONE MORE STUNT LIKE THAT AND I WILL TELL LORD GREENGRASS TO STOP DAPHNE FROM COMING OVER HERE TODAY!"

Before Harry could respond to his mother and her shouting, Lily left the room, muttering about inconsiderate children under her breath, her husband and his best friend entering Harry's room behind her.

"Looks like you have caught the tail end of a Lily Evans storm!" Sirius said, smiling at his godson, trying hard not to fall into laughter. "I remember the first time I made Lily annoyed with me. It was at the Yule Ball that we were attending in our first year.

"I tried to persuade your father, who was nervous at the time as the only Yule Ball that he had attended beforehand was with your grandfather, to ask Lily Evans to the Ball." Sirius said, looking at his godson in admiration. "The only thing is that your father was an immature git, just like I was, and he had pranked Lily and her date, Snivellus the day before."

"I still have the bruises from that!" James said, frowning at the memory. "It didn't help that you filled me full of Firewhiskey and Lily's reaction made me piss myself!"

The two Marauders eventually left Harry to get dressed, intent on pranking Adam and Rose.

 **Greengrass Manor, Bromsgrove, Worcestershire, England**

 **25** **th** **December 1991**

Daphne Greengrass was happy. She was going to spend the day having fun at Potter Manor with her betrothed, Harry Potter, the 'King of Slytherin' (herself being the 'Queen of Slytherin' according to the Silver Trio of Command, the three people in control of internal Slytherin house) and his family.

She knew that Harry was knackered. Hell, Daphne knew that she was herself, especially after last night, not getting home until late thanks to the trip to Club W to see the Bent Winged Snitches in concert.

Applying a small amount of makeup to her face, intent on looking good yet practical for her betrothed, and headed downstairs, intent on using the Floo connection to Potter Manor. Just as she was about to grab a handful of Floo Powder, she heard a shout from upstairs.

"Daphne! Can you come up here a minute?" her sister, Astoria, shouted.

Daphne huffed at the sound of her sister, especially as she wanted to get to Potter Manor early as she knew Harry would be in bed, so she wanted to surprise him, but instead, her sister decided to ruin her plans. Heading upstairs, she swore that her sister had better not get into Ravenclaw next year with her friend, Luna, otherwise Daphne knew that she would prank the hell out of her!

Arriving in her sister's room, Daphne could see her sister was having problems with the zip on her dress. Getting Astoria to get the dress off, Daphne saw that the zip had got stuck in the material, meaning that she would have ripped it had she persisted.

"Where was you heading Sis?" Astoria asked as Daphne managed to get the zip unstuck. "I thought that we were all going to Potter Manor at the same time."

"No Stori, Father gave me permission last week so I could go over to Potter Manor earlier that the rest of the family so I could talk to Lady Potter about something in the betrothal contract." Daphne said, partially lying, hoping that her sister would not pick up on the falsehoods.

Daphne finished helping her sister with the zip and, seeing the time, headed downstairs to get the Floo to Potter Manor.

 **Granger Household, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**

 **25** **th** **December 1991**

"Are you sure that your friend has invited you to his house?" Jonas Granger, a dentist and father of Hermione Granger, asked. "I mean, they are wizards honey."

"Yes daddy, they did invite me. Lord Potter even told me that he had spoken to Mr Johnson," Hermione said, trying to get her father to remember. "You know Mr Johnson, the butcher, his wife and daughter are both witches, Angelina being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Anyway, I promised Adam that I would keep him up to date with some research that I have done for him."

Jonas stopped for a few moments to allow him to think. "You know that your sister will be quite annoyed that you get to go out today and she doesn't." he said, getting up from reading his morning newspaper. "Juliette is already jealous that you are at Hogwarts and that she won't be able to go until you are in your fifth year."

As soon as Jonas mentioned the name of his youngest daughter, he heard her run down the stairs, followed by his wife Sophia, Juliette in a winding up Hermione mood.

"Hermione and Adam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Juliette chanted, noticing her sister blush.

"Juliette! I am not in love with Adam." Hermione said, her face red as a traffic light. "I...I mean...he is kind of cute...and if he looks like his brother does in a few years then...grr Jules, you...you cow!"

As Hermione left the room, Juliette blew a raspberry at the bushy haired Gryffindor, who was not noticing as she grabbed the book from the table which she wanted to show Adam, leaving the house to head to a Floo point.

 **Longbottom Hall, Chorley, Lancashire, England**

 **25** **th** **December 1991**

Frank Longbottom was sitting in the lounge of his ancestral home, Longbottom Hall, deep in contemplation. For Frank, it was the tenth Christmas since his mother had died, ten years since what had effectively became a feud between his cousin, James Potter, and himself starting in earnest.

In his hands was a package that had been delivered to him by his former Headmaster and Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, a parcel which was intended for his son, the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville.

In that package was an heirloom from his mother's side of the family, an heirloom that Frank knew would cause an even bigger falling out between him and his cousin then what had already happened between them.

Knowing that he would be disturbed by his wife shortly who would want him to collect his son from The Burrow, where he had given Neville permission to stop over with his friend, Ron Weasley, and the Weasley family, he grabbed the shot glass of Firewhiskey that he had been nursing over the last hour, downing it.

As much as Frank would admit it, he was glad his son was sorted into Gryffindor as opposed to Neville's maternal great-grandfathers house of Slytherin. Frank knew that his son had no ounce of ambition or cunning, merely a habit of boasting about his achievements.

Sighing, Frank knew that he needed to get his son some training for the future as, like his mentor, Dumbledore, Frank believed that Lord Voldemort, or as the majority of the Wizarding public would call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was not dead, especially as no body was found when his mother was killed. He knew that both Dumbledore and Voldemort took some stack in the prophecy, one which Neville was to defeat the Dark Lord.

Little would Frank expect that someone else knew where the package was, and that the father of the True Boy-Who-Lived was anticipating his next move.

 **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**

 **25th December 1991**

James Potter was smiling to himself. He had checked the widget that he had placed to check a tracking charm that he had applied to his families Invisibility Cloak.

He remembered how, before that fateful night of the death of his aunt, Augusta Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore had tried to persuade him to study the Potter family cloak, allowing him to make some investigations to a theory he had that the cloak was a Deathly Hallow.

In fact, per the Potter Family Grimoire, the legend of the Deathly Hallows were a falsehood set up by his ancestor, Ignatius Peverell, one of the three brothers mentioned in the Tales of Beedle the Bard, a story written by the Squib playwright, William Shakespeare, using a pseudonym that he had created for his Wizarding writings.

James knew from his readings of the Family Grimoire that in fact, out of the three mentioned in the Bard's story, the only living person that was out of the 'Three Brothers' was Nicolas Flamel, a gentleman who James's father Fleamont, and his ancestor Ignatius, had met, Ignatius being Flamel's best friend and co-creator for the three true Deathly Hallows, the Cloak of Invisibility, the Stone of Immortality and the Wand of Death, made by his ancestor, Flamel and their friend, Alphard Evans respectively, Evans being the ancestor of his wife, Lily.

In a way James was relieved that the Hallow that his wife held was safe in the Evans family vault that Lily found out about when she became of age.

Watching his wife and his younger son, Adam, who was deep in study with Hermione Granger, reading about Flamel and his achievements. He was also watching his oldest child, Harry, playing tonsil tennis with his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, and his daughter, Rose, who was playing exploding snap with Cassie Black, the daughter of his best friend, Sirius Black.

James was surprised at how Lily had reacted to the betrothal agreement that he had created between Harry and Daphne all those years ago, especially as he had told Lily the day before he got married how he was betrothed to someone else for a time, thanks to his Uncle Charlus and his hatred of Muggleborns, but because of a Death Eater attack, both Charlus Potter and Amanda Prewitt, the cousin of Molly Weasley, were both killed. James, however, knew about the betrothal in his Sixth Year, the year that James grew up and stopped pursing Lily.

The thing that swung the betrothal in favour of acceptance though, was that James knew that Harry was already friends with Daphne, having gone to the same Muggle School as the oldest Greengrass daughter had. He knew that, having the betrothal in place, it also had the effect of removing them both from the market, in Harry's case, the offers that Pascal Parkinson made for his daughter, and in Daphne's case, the offers by Theodore Nott and Lucius Malfoy made for their sons.

'Ah well,' James thought as he headed to the Christmas tree to sort out the presents, and then later help Harry in his Animagus training. 'At least I can safely say that my children are well.'

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 06 -_ _A Time Skip as we head to_ _summer…and a visit to the Longbottoms…_

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

This story is based on and uses text from **The Potters** by zaterra02b. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text by zaterra02b used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **The Great Alliance** is based on an idea by Vance McGill

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Chapter Publish Date -** **28/10/2016**


	6. 06 – Caught in The Act

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms -** Rating **M**

Chapter **06 – Caught** **in The Act**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story,** **Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

A/N _This chapter was written with trial use of a Necromantic Dictation system provided by the Dark Lord!_

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 _ **Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **3rd March 1992**_

Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, Severus Tobias Snape was in a bad mood. The reason for his bad mood was simple, his godson, Draco Malfoy, had decided to start a fight against the dunderheads known as the Gryffindor first years in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, causing Adam Potter, the brother of Snape's top forth year, Harry, and so called Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom, to fall onto the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirinus Quirrell. What made it worse was that Quirrell ended up crawling from his classroom into his office, where he promptly expired

Snape had no doubt that, because of their Longbottom brat, his colleague with now dead. What was worse that he knew he would have to report to the Headmaster about this circumstances of the death, and the fact that the Dark Lord had been possessing the Professor, meaning he was still alive.

If he was honest with himself, Snape was completely scared. He was scared because that he had been the one to tell the Dark Lord part of a prophecy which predicted the death of the Dark Lord, having heard Albus Dumbledore being given it by Sybil Trelawney.

Drinking a glass of Firewhiskey, Snape knew that he would have to, as head of Slytherin, tell the Headmaster, and he knew that the Headmaster knew that he wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts role, but he knew he would not get the cover job!

 _ **First Year Boys Dorm, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **6th March 1992**_

Adam Potter was no fool, even though he was a first-year Gryffindor. He knew when a plan you could possibly fail. The potential problem was a piece of parchment, one that he or his brother would get caught if the Weasley twins, who used it, noticed anything abnormal happening on it. Adam knew it was the Marauders Map, but didn't want to blow his cover, being a son of a Marauder.

Adam knew that Harry had the skill, cunning and tenacity to hide in the Gryffindor common room and do it under everybody's noses, but he didn't want is older brother to get caught, or worse expelled. There again Adam himself was scared, especially after that chaotic Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson where he and Longbottom were knocked into Professor Quirrell, resulting in the professor not being seen again by any of the staff or pupils!

Adam knew that there was something wrong about Professor Quirrell, however instead of acting like a normal Gryffindor and speaking to the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, about it, Adam decided instead to use a mirror that his father had invented along with his Godfather to discuss this with both James and Harry. In fact, Adam remembered what his brother told him about the situation. "Keep working on your meditation and your Occlumency shields as I would be able to explain it better to you."

Adam knew that his brother has finished his Occlumency and meditation training as he was now learning to become an animagus, under the tutelage of Sirius Black and James Potter. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Adam set up on his bed pushing the quilt off him intending to follow up the plan that'd be made between the two brothers.

' _I need to get Dad's invisibility cloak without Longbottom seeing me do it'_ Adam thought as he saw Neville turn over. Suddenly Adam got his chance when Neville's grip loosened on the cloak, allowing it to fall onto the floor, meaning that Adam could creep over from his bed and grab it.

Pulling his mirror from his pockets, Adam contacted his brother who was waiting for the all clear to reveal himself in the lion's den, a place that the older Slytherin knew was out of bounds

' _That will teach you, Longbottom.'_ Adam thought, smiling at the potential sight of a frantic Neville Longbottom in the morning when he finds out that his cloak is missing.

 _ **Broom Closet outside Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **12th May 1992**_

Daphne Greengrass was in an orgasmic bliss. She had just had the best moment of her life, all thanks to her betrothed, Harry Potter, using the abilities of Parseltongue on her to make her squirt her juices all over him.

"Never had you down as a squirter!" Harry said, casting a spell to make Daphne's pubic hair return to normal from the snake shape that he had charmed it to, making her orgasm to a Parseltongue rendition of a History of Magic lesson.

Harry remembered that it had only been by chance that he had found out about his Parseltongue abilities because of a visit that he and his siblings had gone on with his parents to a zoo in Greater Whinging, as his mother has wanted to see her sister, Petunia Dursley.

The only reason Harry knew about his Parseltongue abilities in the first place was because he, along with Adam, had accidentally set a snake on their uncle, Vernon Dursley, who was coincidentally visiting the zoo with his son Dudley, the cousin of Harry, Adam and Rose, as a birthday treat.

As Daphne helped her betrothed to his feet, the door to the broom closet opened, revealing two figures in the doorway.

"Weasley, Clearwater," Daphne growled, completely annoyed that she has not been able to return the favour that Harry had given her. He straightened her blouse, buttoning it up, covering her exposed breasts, unaware that Percy Weasley was getting an eyeful of them.

It was fortunate, however, that Harry had seen the male prefect from Gryffindor looking at his girlfriend and was slowly pulling out his wand when he saw Daphne slap the red head. It was then when the female prefect, Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater, slapped Daphne for no reason at all.

"That's it!" Percy said, rubbing his face from where Daphne had made the, in his mind, unprovoked attack on him. "Potter, Greengrass, two weeks' detention with Mr Filch, along with 50 points off from Slytherin."

Harry smiled when the pompous redhead said that as he knew that his Head of House would never sign off on Percy's demand for detention with Filch, just as much as he knew that if he mentioned it to the Sixth-Year prefect in Slytherin, Marcus Flint, a certain pair of Gryffindor twins would find themselves being framed for a prank on the professors, resulting in them losing more points than he and Daphne had, along with a Molly Weasley special.

When Percy and Penelope dragged Harry and Daphne to the office of Professor Snape, Snape would end up dismissing the non-Slytherin couple and say one thing to Harry and Daphne.

"Next time, don't get caught!"

 _ **Longbottom Manor, Chorley, Lancashire, England**_

 _ **16th August 1992**_

Neville was sitting on his bed, contemplating his lot in life following the verbal strip down that his father had given him for losing the invisibility cloak when he returned from Hogwarts. It was made worse when suddenly a creature that Neville knew to be a House Elf apparated into the room.

"Neville Longbottom!" said the Elf in a high-pitched voice Neville was sure would carry down the stairs, knowing that his father was entertaining some members of the Alliance he was in in the Wizengamot. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir…Such an honour it is…"

"Th-thank you," said Neville, quickly getting off the bed, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby." He said, getting closer to Neville.

"Oh — really?" said Neville, hearing the high, false laugh of a member of the Wizengamot from the drawing room below. "Erm — I don't want to be rude or anything, but — this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." The elf hung his head.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Neville quickly, "but is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Sit down," said Neville politely, pointing at the bed. To his horror, the elf burst into tears — very noisy tears.

"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never…never ever…" Neville thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything—"

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard — like an equal —"

Neville, trying to say "Shhh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Neville in an expression of watery adoration.

"Your master must be really bad then Dobby." said Neville, trying to cheer him up. Suddenly, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't — what are you doing?" Neville hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed — Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…Dobby must punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby should shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir —"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…Neville Longbottom is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Neville Longbottom speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Neville Longbottom is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Neville Longbottom, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later…Neville Longbottom must not go back to Hogwarts."

There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Frank Longbottoms voice.

"W-what?" Neville stammered. "But I've got to go back — term starts on September first."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Neville Longbottom must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Neville Longbottom goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" said Neville in surprise.

"There is a plot, Neville Longbottom. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Neville Longbottom must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Neville at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.

"All right!" cried Neville, grabbing the elf 's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.

Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not — not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir —" But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Neville a hint. Neville, however, was completely lost.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"

Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Neville. "I mean there's Dumbledore, for one thing who can save the school."

Dobby bowed his head. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" — Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper, "There are powers Dumbledore doesn't…powers no decent wizard…"

And before Neville could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Neville's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with ear-splitting yelps. A sudden silence fell downstairs. "Neville Longbottom must say he's not going back to school —"

"Dobby…please…"

"Say it, sir —"

"I can't —"

Dobby gave him a tragic look and with a crack like a whip, vanished, leaving Neville unaware that any letter that his friends had sent him during the forced grounding would not be able to be read.

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 _Coming Up in …_ _Chapter_ _07_ _…_ _It's a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor…who knows the_ _Longbottom family…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is **#PottersVLongbottoms**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapters - **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **047 -** **Publish Date** **01/01/2017**


	7. 07 – The New DADA Professor

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms - - -** Rating **M**

Chapter **07 – The New DADA Professor**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story,** **Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

 **-The Potters v The Longbottoms-**

Responses to Guest Reviews…

 _How did Neville end up with Hedwig? I can understand Harry being too old, but that does leave Adam -_ It is explained in this chapter

 _Don't get Penny slapping Daphne, when it was Percy acting like a churl and ogling the latter, who happens to be betrothed and said betrothed was right there. –_ She didn't see Percy ogling Daphne. She only saw Daphne slap Percy and was outraged on Percy's behalf.

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 _ **Longbottom Manor, Chorley, Lancashire, England**_

 _ **17th August 1992**_

 _And before Neville could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Neville's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with ear-splitting yelps. A sudden silence fell downstairs. "Neville Longbottom must say he's not going back to school —"_

" _Dobby…please…"_

" _Say it, sir —"_

" _I can't —"_

 _Dobby gave him a tragic look and with a crack like a whip, vanished, leaving Neville unaware that any letter that his friends had sent him during the forced grounding would not be able to be read._

Neville woke up, remembering the visit that he had the previous night from the House Elf that named itself Dobby and was annoyed. ' _Because of that annoying elf, I got into trouble with my father.'_

Neville got himself dressed quickly as his father was expecting a visitor, a family friend who has just come from the job interview with Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Looking at his owl, Hedwig, the snowy owl with he had managed to buy from Eeylops Owl Emporium, a shop which sells owls and supplies such as owl treats and cages, right under the nose of Adam Potter, who had just about to approach the owl when Neville said to Frank Longbottom that he would buy it, Neville knew that he was only allowed to release him to hunt once a day, and that the hunt would be monitored by a tracking charm that had been cast by Alice Longbottom.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Neville rushed down the stairs to the drawing room where he knew that his father's visitor would go to, upon the instructions that his father has given his family's House Elf, Suki, to give to the family friend who is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

As Neville arrived in the drawing room, he instantly recognised the gentleman that was talking to his father, a gentleman whose books were on his second-year Hogwarts School list…

…Gilderoy Lockhart

Neville knew that Lockhart was the author of the hit book Wanderings with Werewolves. It was then that never remembered that his father's friend was going to, last year, spend a year camped out in the Far East, studying the yeti, for his new book, Year with the Yeti.

"Mr Lockhart." Neville greeted, shaking the hand of the famous author. "It is an honour to be visiting out humble abode. Did you have a good year?"

"Ah, young Neville." Lockhart said, flashing a smile which made him five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. "Wonderful to see you. Yes, the Yeti was a truly inspirational sight. Pity that when I got back and got the book published, I had to do a signing which resulted in a round of Muggle Duelling between Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. It was only thanks to good old Hagrid that the two stopped fighting."

Neville had to laugh over the fight between the father of his friend, Ron Weasley and the father of Draco Malfoy, one of the people who had made his life as a first year, the other two being Adam and Harry Potter, and their sycophants within Slytherin and the other two houses, mainly as the older students has no respect for him as the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort as a baby.

Neville had suspected that it was Adam Potter who had stolen his invisibility cloak, the one that he been given as a gift anyway at Christmas by his father and Professor Dumbledore, but no matter how hard you try to prove the fact that the young Potter male stole his cloak, his Head of House, Minerva McGonagall refused to investigate the claims.

Thinking about it, Neville remembered the smug face that Adam gave him the following day when he had woken up and it was that that caused the suspicion of the Potter child stealing his clothes. Being drawn back into the conversation, however, level heard his father demanding that Suki brought in some light refreshments as he knew that the family meeting with his new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor would take a short while, especially as he knew that Lockhart was going to provide for an interesting year.

Little did Neville expect to find out that the person whose books he had admired was a fraud…and that there would be an expose made by a certain pair of brothers…

 ** _Platform 9 ¾, King's Cross Station, London, England_**

 ** _1st September 1992_**

The Longbottoms reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven where they bumped into Arthur Weasley and his family, who had dashed across the Euston Road, where they had parked their Ford Anglia, to get trolleys for their trunks. Eventually the two families hurried into the station, through the concourse to the area where Platform 9¾ resided.

Neville had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year and remembered the fun that the journey had provided. The tricky part was getting onto Platform 9¾, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.

"Percy first," Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley's wife said, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier. Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs Weasley told Neville and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Neville. Neville made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and —

CRASH.

As they got up they saw Adam Potter standing there, laughing at them as the Potter family walked past, managing to get through the barrier in time.

"That must have hurt their kitten pride." Harry replied to his brother as he passed through the portal. Looking at his brother's face, he broke into a run onto the train, his shiny new Prefect Badge giving him access to the Prefects Compartment at the head of the train, leaving Adam to fume over the insinuation that he had made.

Little did Harry expect to find that he would have to share a carriage with the person who was eying up his betrothed all the way to Hogwarts!

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

As Ron and Neville started to panic as their second attempt to get through the barrier, getting a scolding from the Senior Conductor of a nearby train about their behaviour, Ron had the brightest idea of his life, one which would get him and Neville a month's worth of detentions…along with a charge by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for breaching the Statue of Secrecy.

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

"But I thought —"

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards can use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy —"

"But your mum and dad…" said Neville, pushing against the barrier again in the vain hope that it would give way. "How will they get home?"

"They don't need the car!" said Ron impatiently. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet…"

Neville's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement. "Can you fly it?"

"No problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry, we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express…"

As Ron and Neville marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked. Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front.

"Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Neville stuck his head out of the window, Traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty.

"Okay," he said.

Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished — and so did they. Neville could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.

"Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right.

As the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them. Suddenly there was a popping noise and the car, Neville, and Ron reappeared.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty!" Both of them pummelled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy, headed straight to Hogwarts, and Professor Snape.

- **The Potters v The Longbottoms** -

 _Coming Up in …_ _Chapter_ _08_ _…_ _Neville gets annoyed with a first year who is over obsessive, Harry and Adam get some bonding time and Hermione discusses something with Daphne…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is **#PottersVLongbottoms**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapters - **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **047 -** **Publish Date** **01/01/2017**


	8. 08 – Annoying Gryffindors

Title **T** **he Potters v The Longbottoms / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **08 - Annoying Gryffindors**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

Responses to Guest Reviews

' _Why don't the Potter brothers take the map as they took the cloak, it's not that the twins can complain to anyone._ ' Simple, they still think it is in the office that Filch occupies…and they don't want to get a Howler from Lily Potter as she makes Molly Weasley seem quiet!

A/N _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…_

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Previously on The Potters v The Longbottoms..._

 _Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished — and so did they. Neville could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars._

" _Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right._

 _As the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them. Suddenly there was a popping noise and the car, Neville, and Ron reappeared._

" _Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty!" Both of them pummelled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again._

" _Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy, headed straight to Hogwarts, and Professor Snape._

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **September 1992**_

Neville Longbottom was annoyed. Not content with having being punished by his parents, not being allowed to go to see his friend, Ron Weasley, at The Burrow, all because he had lost his family's Invisibility Cloak, one that have been made by his ancestor, Ignotus Peverell, he had been given a terms worth of detentions by his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, for breaching the Statue of Secrecy along with Ron, by flying in the plain sight of Muggles an enchanted car owned by Arthur Weasley, Ron's father.

It was only the intervention of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, who was friends with Neville's father, that meant that the two of them avoided scrubbing cauldrons for the schools Potions Master, Professor Snape. Instead the two of them were sentenced to helping the new Professor deal with his fan mail, mail sent by the likes of Molly Weasley!

Ron had groaned when the Professor told him what he would be doing, but Neville knew that they had gotten off lightly, as scrubbing cauldrons, or worse being made to clean the trophy room without the use of magic by the caretaker Mr Filch would be much more tortuous, especially with the caretakers cat, Mrs Morris, following then to ensure that they would do their duty.

What annoyed Neville the most was that, despite his protests to Professor McGonagall about it, nobody had come forward before the end of the previous term an admitted to him that they had stolen his, albeit technically prohibited under Educational Decree Number 12, Invisibility Cloak.

He had one suspect, the person who he knew could have done it, his cousin, Adam Potter. The only problem with his accusation was that a search had been done by the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, acting in the post of an impartial third party and Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, nothing had come up in the young Gryffindor's trunk, the only items apart from clothes and school items were a few prank items which had been purchased from the joke shop Zonko's by Adam's older brother, no Invisiblity Cloak had been found.

Even worse for Neville, in his mind, was the fact that despite inheriting his eyesight from his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom (nee Potter), he had tried on several occasions to get his father to allow him to purchase the new Muggle removable contact lenses as opposed to the glasses that he had to wear, a request that had been refused on each occasion due to how Frank Longbottom refused to break tradition by going to the Muggle world.

It was because of this that he was jealous of his cousins, Adam and Harry, because their father allows them to have contacts instead of glasses and that his other cousin, who he had seen whilst shopping in Diagon Alley, Rose Potter, didn't need glasses at all!

As he walked out of the common room, he bumped into the two people that he had wanted to see the least…the two Slytherin Fifth year prefects, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass.

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

Harry Potter was in a good mood this morning, a very good mood in fact. The reason for his good mood was simple, his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, had given him a special wakeup call whilst in the private bedrooms that the Prefects in Slytherin were entitled to.

Ever since he and Daphne had started being an item, since the betrothal in 1987 that had been signed between James Potter and Cygnus Greengrass, the two of them had managed to get blackmail material on virtually every member of Slytherin house.

Some of the blackmail was minor, but on the other hand, some of it was extremely important, especially as it would give them some potential contacts in the future, contacts that they would have used to manipulate once they had reached the Wizengamot once they were of age. Most of their contacts, including people they had loads of blackmail materials, was students, or former students, who were in the years above them.

It was this blackmail material that allowed Daphne and Harry to hold a position as the people in charge of Slytherin House, leaving the prefects as a titular position only.

They were doing the morning prefect Patrol around the school, prior to the students being summoned to breakfast when they approached Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly Daphne was almost bowled over when Neville Longbottom was rushing out of the portrait.

"Well…well…well. What do we have here? Harry asked, smiling at the prey that was in front of him, prey that his partially completed Animagus form was all excited about. "A little lion cub who's about to get detention again. Didn't you almost expose our world to the Muggles Longbottom!"

"Fuck you Potter." Neville said, the taunting that, not just the two Slytherin students, but his own Housemates had made, getting on his nerves. "You better toddle on with that slapper or I'm sure our Prefects will get you back."

"You utter bastard!" Daphne shouted, kicking Neville in the genital region, annoyed at being called a slapper. "You have just earnt yourself another week of detentions, and I am sure that Professor Snape would be happy to supervise them. Also, that's twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"But…but I am the Boy-Who-Lived," Neville said, protesting. "I am the one who saved everyone from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named you dark bitch. You and your father forced the Potters to go Dark and force my father from the Great Alliance."

"That's another twenty points," Harry said, smiling. "Do you want to lose any more?"

"You should quit while you're ahead!" Neville heard from someone behind him. "I know that you are such a loser that you would lose all the points Hermione gains for Gryffindor."

Harry smiled at his brother, knowing that there was a massive power struggle in the house of the lions nowadays, with the staunchest supporters of the Longbottom camp starting a fight the previous night against the people who hated him. Suddenly the remaining Second Years, along with most of the First, Third and Forth Years came out of the Common Room and headed down to breakfast, with both Adam and Neville's hair turning red and gold.

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **September 1992**_

Fred and George Weasley were annoyed. They had just been given a week's worth of detentions each for a prank that they hadn't even done, a prank that was, unbeknownst to them, had been pulled by Daphne Greengrass.

Suddenly they saw their family owl swoop into the Great Hall, hitting the table, slumping unconscious onto the breakfast table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no!" they heard Ron gasp, looking at the envelope as though he had expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" Dean Thomas, one of the Second Years who was sorted, asked.

"It's my mother…she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly. "I'm screwed!"

"You'd better open it, Ron," Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of Ron and the twins, said in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. I've heard it when mom has been composing one for Fred and George and it was horrible!"

Hermione looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. "What's a Howler?" she asked, confused. Adam motioned to tell her that he would say It when it suddenly begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes!"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GO, STEALING YOUR FATHERS CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE

"WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND YOUNG NEVILLE COULD BOTH HAVE DIED! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED, ESPECIALLY AS YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK! IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT RONALD AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over him.

A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you-" Fay Dunbar started before Ron interrupted her

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron. But he had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules.

Adam took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuff Second Years first, a subject he knew that would be the best chance on them gaining some points to help their efforts, and to put them in the lead for the House Cup, a competition which had been won by the Slytherins last year!

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1992**_

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, especially using your late grandmother's wand to cast spells. but today was especially difficult for Neville Longbottom. Everything Neville had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer, all because of the grounding that he had, and the forced study in Defence Against the Dark Arts that his father had made him do.

He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand, causing Adam Potter, the person who he hated the most, to laugh at him.

His friend, Ron was having far worse problems, mainly as he had patched up his wand with some Spellotape that he had acquired, or stole from the trunk of Seamus Finnegan, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. The wand just kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick grey smoke that smelled of rotten eggs.

Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one, resulting in an extremely displeased Professor McGonagall.

Neville was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid…useless…thing…"

"Write home for another one," Neville suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. "'It's your own fault your wand got snapped-'"

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing the entire Second Year the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration, the smile of Adam Potter growing in admiration over the girl who he had a crush on.

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

"What've we got this afternoon?" Adam said to Hermione, sitting next to her at the Slytherin Table next to his brother, knowing that nobody would annoy them.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Bloody Flophart. He has more plot holes in his book than that Tom Clancy novel, The Sum of All Fears." Daphne said, shocking Hermione with her knowledge of Muggle books. "What? Harry brought it for me during the holidays!"

Suddenly she saw Lockhart head over to the Gryffindor table where Draco Malfoy, one of the Slytherin Second Years was taunting Neville over his fame, saying that he would sign photographs of himself, following an envious fan, a First-Year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey, getting up in front of Neville and Ron Weasley in envy.

Hermione had to sigh in disgust over the turquoise robes that Lockhart was wearing had been swirling behind him.

"Who's giving out signed photos?" everyone heard Lockhart ask Neville, knowing that he would do anything to get in a photograph opportunity.

Adam had to laugh as Neville started to speak but was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Neville!"

Laughing as Neville was pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Adam and Hermione saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Neville, who was smiling in the fame that he had, especially being in a photograph with his father's friend.

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _09 -_ _Harry has good news, Hermione and Daphne get closer, and Adam and Neville get in a fight…._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **047 / / /** **Publish Date** **28/01/2017**


	9. 09 – Coming to Christmas

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **09 – Coming to Christmas**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

 _Contains some scenes from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets..._

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Previously on The Potters v The Longbottoms…_

 _Suddenly she saw Lockhart head over to the Gryffindor table where Draco Malfoy, one of the Slytherin Second Years was taunting Neville over his fame, saying that he would sign photographs of himself, following an envious fan, a First-Year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey, getting up in front of Neville and Ron Weasley in envy._

 _Hermione had to sigh in disgust over the turquoise robes that Lockhart was wearing had been swirling behind him._

" _Who's giving out signed photos?" everyone heard Lockhart ask Neville, knowing that he would do anything to get in a photograph opportunity._

 _Adam had to laugh as Neville started to speak but was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Neville!"_

 _Laughing as Neville was pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Adam and Hermione saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd._

" _Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."_

 _Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes._

" _Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Neville, who was smiling in the fame that he had, especially being in a photograph with his father's friend._

 _ **Hagrid's Hut, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1992**_

Adam Potter and his girlfriend, Hermione, had decided that it was time for their first round of tea and biscuits with the friendly giant. Hermione had just been to speak to her friend, and older Slytherin student, Daphne Greengrass about her feelings for Adam, her feelings about how much she was in love with him.

Hermione remembered how Daphne had told her about how she had felt before finding the contract with Harry, how she had been told by the older girl that she nearly must play to her best skills and show that there was love for him in a true fashion.

The one thing that Daphne did not tell Hermione was the truth about Adam and Neville, that Adam was the true Boy-Who-Lived, not that Daphne much about what happened already, and what was known by her was prohibited from being repeated because of a Secrecy Vow that both Daphne and her parents had undertaken.

Hagrid appeared a minute after Adam knocked the door, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me. Come in, come in, thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again—"

Adam and Hermione clambered over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other.

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over the younger of the two Gryffindor students.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Adam asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts teacher, and Adam looked at him in surprise.

"He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle toffee, which both Adam and Hermione accepted. "An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid. "Wha' brings yer down here?"

"Well, dad said you were the expert in everything to do with magical creatures." Adam said, smiling, "And I need some advice. My dad seems to have brought an Eagle and he has no idea what to feed it!"

Hagrid gave Adam the advice he needed, which he relayed to his father later in the day. Little did he expect an argument with his cousin to come up soon…

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 1992**_

October had finally arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds.

The one concern was a Slytherin student that was in Adam's year, a girl named Tracey Davis. It had been thanks to Harry and Daphne alerting their Head of House, Professor Snape, that something was wrong and, following an investigation of her belongings, Professor Snape found an object of significant Dark proportions.

As soon as he saw the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, he blanched, knowing that it was an anagram of his former leader, Lord Voldemort. Despite working for Albus Dumbledore, he decided that it was more prudent to hide the book in a secret area of his office.

Adam Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing it was time for a lesson, but was deep in contemplation over how his brother had successfully turned into his Eagle animagus form a few weeks ago.

He had intended to prank his brother by giving him some fish, but decided against it in the end. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he saw Nearly Headless Nick in the common room.

"Hello, Nick," said Harry.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed.

Even though the Gryffindor ghost was pale as smoke, Adam could see right through him to the torrential rain outside.

"You look troubled, young Potter," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.

"So do you," Adam replied, looking at the representative of Gryffindor House. "But I bet your trouble is more important than mine, what with a family which is as mad as it is, cousins like what I have…"

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "my problems are a matter of no importance, it's not as though I really wanted to join but I thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfil the requirements'!"

Despite his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on the face of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the person who had betrayed Lady Grieve, a member of the royal court.

"But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh — yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However," Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously:

"' _We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo._

 _It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfil our requirements._

 _With very best wishes,_

 _Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore._ '"

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away. "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on and yet most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So — what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"No," Adam replied to the House ghost. "Not really."

"You'd better get out of here, young Mr Potter," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood and you have a lesson due with Professor McGonagall."

Adam got up and went to head to his transfiguration lesson when he accidentally bumped into the duo of Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Before he knew it, he found himself being beaten to a pulp, right until the duo found themselves being set upon by an eagle, one who was wanting vengeance…

…the eagle being the Animagus form of an annoyed Harry Potter!

Little did he realise that he had been spotted on the stairwell from the girl's dormitories, transforming back to his human form by a certain witch with bushy hair!

 _ **Filch's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **November 1992**_

Harry Potter was patrolling with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, their position of being the Fifth-Year Prefects, when he suddenly found himself, along with Daphne, being accosted by the caretaker, requested to visit the office forthwith.

Harry had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place.

Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Harry could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Both his father, along with the two troublemakers of Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves.

A highly-polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling

around looking for parchment.

"Right Potter, Greengrass, I want you to write down everything you saw about that Weasley girl making a mess of my castle." Filch said, smiling, a toothy grin on his face. "I will be getting the Headmaster to allow me to suspend her from her ankles, even if it kills me!"

Once they had completed their 'witness statements', Filch dismissed the two prefects, their services being no longer required by him. Daphne remarked later that she would have to have a thorough shower, having been subjected to the smell of the caretaker's office!

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 10 – Hermione's Interlude…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID 047 / / / Publish Date 05/03/2017**


	10. 10 – Hermione's Interlude

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **10 - Hermione's Interlude**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

 _This, along with the next chapter, are a pair of filler chapters until the next arc…_

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Previously on The Potters v The Longbottoms…_

 _Adam got up and went to head to his transfiguration lesson when he accidentally bumped into the duo of Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Before he knew it, he found himself being beaten to a pulp, right until the duo found themselves being set upon by an eagle, one who was wanting vengeance…_

… _the eagle being the Animagus form of an annoyed Harry Potter!_

 _Little did he realise that he had been spotted on the stairwell from the girl's dormitories, transforming back to his human form by a certain witch with bushy hair!_

 _ **Granger Household, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**_

 _ **18th**_ _ **December 1992**_

It was a week before Christmas and Hermione Granger knew that she was due to be visiting the home of her best friend, Adam Potter, later that day.

Things had changed all over the place for the bushy haired girl ever since she had been invited to start at Hogwarts, her life being turned around as she had first found out that she was not the only witch in Alcester, another one being a future fellow Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson, and that she lived not far from another witch, the betrothed of Harry Potter, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Hermione remembered only meeting Daphne once, that being at a dinner dance that her parents had talked the two young Granger girls to as part of their membership of the British Dental Association, the association that Lord Greengrass was a well-known patron of.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts, Hermione tried on the train to become friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom, but found him arrogant, especially with the redhead that constantly followed him, Ronald Weasley.

It was only by luck, however, that she had become friends with Adam Potter, who despite being a second cousin of the Boy-Who-Lived, he was down to Earth, and quite often the victim of pranks that were pulled by his older brother, the Slytherin Forth Year student Harry Potter.

She remembered that night after that fateful Charms class, when she attempted to assist Ron Weasley in doing the 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell. Weasley insulted her, behind her back, claiming that she was a nightmare.

Because of that, and the bullying coming from Weasley and Longbottom, caused Hermione to spend the day hiding in the girl's lavatory. Adam went to her and tried to talk her to come back into the Great Hall, in order to eat and spend some time with Harry and his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass.

Instead, a troll came into the bathroom, which Adam defeated, the pair of them quickly evacuating the bathroom prior to the Headmaster and Professors. Because of this, and how they were getting along with each other, Adam started to have a crush on the bushy haired girl, with her doing the same back.

That Christmas was magical for Hermione, getting to visit Potter Manor, the home of her best friend, the way she had managed to get around the manor and meet with Lily Potter, who like her was a Muggleborn witch.

The remainder of the term was interesting, especially when Draco Malfoy, one of the more problematic Slytherins, had decided to start a fight against the Gryffindor first years in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was this fight that caused Adam Potter and Neville Longbottom, to fall onto the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell.

What made the fight worse was that Professor Quirrell ended up crawling from his classroom into his office, where he promptly expired, resulting in the loss of a member of Hogwarts staff, Defence Against the Dark Arts being covered by a Ministry Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt, a close family friend of the Potters.

After a Summer holiday, one which consisted of Hermione spending most of her time shuttling between Castle Donnington, one of the trips to Potter Manor being which her parents had taken a British Rail train from nearby Redditch to Birmingham, from there to Leicester, and from there to Barrow-upon-Soar railway station.

She remembered how Lily Potter had been there to meet them in Barrow-upon-Soar, driving them from the station to Potter Manor in a mark 3 Vauxhall Astra, one that had been brought a few months prior. The car had been expanded with an Undetectable Extension Charm on the exterior.

The summer had ended eventually, and Hermione had returned, hand in hand with Adam, to Hogwarts, to see a very excited Gryffindor named Colin Creevey near enough stalk the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom, who had been near enough determined to lose enough points for Gryffindor.

She particularly enjoyed watching how her best friend, Adam, had managed to get a prank in on Longbottom by making his clothes turn into Slytherin colours, a mere few hours after the prank that Daphne had played on the two First Year Gryffindors.

The Howler that Ronald Weasley had received, on the other hand, after Adam had explained to her about the concept the Howler system.

The thing that made Hermione question how weird the Wizarding World was, however, when she had seen an angry Harry Potter, one who had just stopped his brother being beaten up, turning from an eagle to his human form, the vengeance he melted out on Longbottom and Weasley by near enough putting them in detention for the remainder of the school year, their detentions being administered by the duo of the Potions Master, Professor Snape and the caretaker, Mr Filch.

Pulling out of her memories, Hermione saw her sister running around the house, a copy of the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade One,_ in her hand, trying to wind her up.

"That friend Adam is quite cute, for a boy!" Hermione heard Juliette say. She could not believe that the younger Granger would be in Hogwarts after the summer break. "Have you snogged him yet?"

"Bog off Juliette! Just because I am friends with Adam does not mean that I fancy him!" Hermione said, although she knew that she felt the opposite way.

Little did she know that he felt the same way about her!

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 11 – Daphne's Interlude…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID 047 / / / Publish Date 09/03/2017**


	11. 11 – Daphne's Interlude

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **11 – Daphne's Interlude**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE**

 _This is the second of a pair of filler chapters until the next arc…_

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Previously on The Potters v The Longbottoms…_

 _A highly-polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment._

 _"Right Potter, Greengrass, I want you to write down everything you saw about that Weasley girl making a mess of my castle." Filch said, smiling, a toothy grin on his face. "I will be getting the Headmaster to allow me to suspend her from her ankles, even if it kills me!"_

 _Once they had completed their 'witness statements', Filch dismissed the two prefects, their services being no longer required by him. Daphne remarked later that she would have to have a thorough shower, having been subjected to the smell of the caretaker's office!_

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **14th August 1993**_

Daphne Greengrass was laying in the bed of her betrothed, her body still processing the multiple orgasms that she had been given by Harry, the way that he had completely blown her mind when they had the first bout of sex.

Tracing her finger across his body, Daphne knew that he cared about her, even when he was dealing with that worthless shrimp, Neville Longbottom, and his two goons, Seamus Finnegan and Ronald Weasley. They would parade themselves around as the future 'Leaders of the Light' and make derogatory statements about how the oldest Potter was going Dark, especially being in Slytherin and being betrothed to a member of a Slytherin family.

In a way, Longbottom reminded her of the blonde ponce within Slytherin house named Draco Malfoy, someone who would not be tough without his two buddies, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, the three of them being sons of Death Eaters. Then there was the constant threats of "When my father hears about this..." which annoyed Daphne as much as Harry, the two of them having to constantly dock him points.

What Malfoy had done, which Daphne knew had pissed her betrothed off, was taunting Adam Potter, Harry's brother, about how he was dating a Muggleborn, and how he should follow his brothers example by getting betrothed to a Pureblood.

Minus the two groups of idiots, it had been a quiet few months for Daphne within Hogwarts, especially as she and Harry had been too occupied with weeding out certain troublemakers named Longbottom.

If Daphne was honest, she would happily admit that things at Hogwarts had been getting tenser over the past two years compared to the three years before hand. They had been quiet in fact, with the only incidents being the Slytherin Quidditch team pummelling their opponents into submission, much to the annoyance of Quidditch aficionado Minerva McGonagall, who constantly accused Slytherin of Foul Play.

Daphne remembered how she had reacted when her father had told her that she was going to be betrothed to the oldest of the Potter children, having gone to the same Muggle primary school thanks to her parents want of being comfortable in both worlds and being friends. She remembered how she had the feelings of relief, especially when she had been fearful of her life, knowing that she would have been attacked by some of the older Slytherins, like the sons of Death Eater spawn.

Things changed, however, when thanks to Harry, the Slytherins started showing the cunning and guile that they were known for when he had managed to obtain blackmail material on several of the older years, trying to keep themselves squeaky clean but failing.

She remembered how her future brother-in-law was getting quite often bullied by both Longbottom and Malfoy and she had to admit that she was not above pulling a prank or two on either of them, and making the blame fall on someone else, such as the Weasley twins.

Think about people who pulled pranks, the only thing that Daphne would admit about her future father-in-law that, despite Harry doing a commando raid in Filch's office and pilfering what he thought at the time was the Marauders Map, he had found that it was in fact the prototype, and had not worked since the mission that Harry and Adam had been on to save the Philosophers stone, an item which Harry was excited over as it was one of the true Deathly Hallows, along with the Potter's invisibility cloak and the Evans family's Wand of Death.

She remembered how Harry had told her that the only living person that was out of the 'Three Brothers' was Nicolas Flamel, a gentleman who Harry's grandfather Fleamont, and his ancestor Ignatius Peverell, had met.

A few days later Daphne had found out from one of her sources within Gryffindor House that the Weasley twins had been responsible for saving the functioning Map, and had attempted to make a commando raid on the Gryffindor Dorms, but had failed to consider a certain feline animagus sniffing about!

As she lay there, feeling the member of her betrothed, stroking it back to its full stiffness, Daphne knew that she wanted to have another round on Harry's staff, the pain relief potion that she had taken beforehand causing the pain that would have come from the tearing of her hymen to not even appear.

As she kissed her betrothed, the taste of his lips so addictive to her, the feeling of love from him being too much for her, she felt how Harry had manipulated her breasts, like a violinist caressing the strings of his instrument.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Both Daphne and Harry heard from the doorway, a shocked Lily Potter standing there "NOT EVEN OF AGE AND HAVING SEX! I HOPE YOU USED THE CHARM! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE HAVING WORDS!"

' _What a way to spend a nice summer day!'_ Daphne thought as she got dressed. ' _Nice few rounds of sex and then we get in trouble!'_

Little did Daphne realise that something else had caused Lily to be shocked…something that would set up the whole of the next school year for the Potters and their allies.

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE -**_ _The Potters v The Longbottoms: The Family Feud is about to go on its midseason break, but don't worry, it will be returning around the end of April with a bang!_

 _Coming Up in Chapter 12 – An Escaped Prisoner from Azkaban…but not who people would expect…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / **Story ID** 047


	12. 12 – An Escaped Prisoner

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **12 – The Escape of a Prisoner**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. For the purposes of this fic, Narcissa Black was born in June 1959._

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Previously on The Potters v The Longbottoms…_

 _As Daphne kissed her betrothed, the taste of his lips so addictive to her, the feeling of love from him being too much for her, she felt how Harry had manipulated her breasts, like a violinist caressing the strings of his instrument._

 _"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Both Daphne and Harry heard from the doorway, a shocked Lily Potter standing there "NOT EVEN OF AGE AND HAVING SEX! I HOPE YOU USED THE CHARM! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE HAVING WORDS!"_

 _'What a way to spend a nice summer day!' Daphne thought as she got dressed. 'Nice few rounds of sex and then we get in trouble!'_

 _Little did Daphne realise that something else had caused Lily to be shocked…something that would set up the whole of the next school year for the Potters and their allies._

 _ **Azkaban Prison, Isle of Azkaban, North Atlantic**_

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1993**_

"LUCIUS…GET HERE AT ONCE!" Bellatrix Lestrange, the sister-in-law of Wizengamot member Lucius Malfoy, shouted to a visiting Lucius Malfoy, who was escorting Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge on his annual rounds of Azkaban Prison. Lucius turned around to see his sister in law was motioning to him.

Heading over to the Lestrange matriarch, the patriarch of the Malfoy family remembered the promise he made to his wife, that he would try and get her sister out of prison, one way or another.

A pureblood witch born to Cygnus Black and his wife, Druella Rosier, in the middle of 1951, Bellatrix was the oldest of the three Black sisters, her middle sister being Andromeda and the youngest being Narcissa, she was a member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, a family which was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight group of families.

Joining Hogwarts in the September of 1962, Bellatrix was sorted into Slytherin House instantly, following both of her parents as future alumni of that house. One of the reasons she was sortied into that house was because of the influence of her Aunt, Walburga Black, and the force-feeding of the Black Family Grimoire as a child.

In 1966, when Bellatrix was 15, she was viciously raped by Ambrose Longbottom, the older brother of Frank Longbottom and son of Charles Longbottom and Augusta Potter. Longbottom was a Slytherin who was Head Boy, a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts. It was this rape that caused Bellatrix to fall even deeper into the Dark Arts, causing her to suffer from Dark Arts Dependency Syndrome, the syndrome which is caused by someone having too much use of the Dark Arts.

After Longbottom left Hogwarts the summer following the rape, Bellatrix swore vengeance on the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, only promising her Great Aunt Dorea that she would spare Augusta, the sister-in-law of Dorea Potter (nee Black). Bellatrix agreed, her promise being deemed as a magical oath. This, in Dorea Potter's mind, was the only gesture of family loyalty that she had made to her family, the remaining Black family members being Blood Traitors to her.

After graduating Hogwarts in 1970, a year before her cousin Sirius along with her sister Narcissa started Hogwarts, she became a Death Eater, earning her chance to show her loyalty to the Dark Lord and his aims, using her skills in the extreme of Dark Arts, becoming the second in command of Lord Voldemort.

Following the end of the First Wizarding War, Bellatrix managed to find out where Frank Longbottom, the brother of her rapist, was living, thanks to the torture and murder of the Secret Keeper for the Longbottoms, Edgar Bones, the sister of Amelia and Henry Bones.

Giving the information to her master, the Dark Lord had the idea that she should be involved on a raid on Longbottom Hall, but first he had other plans, plans which caused Bellatrix to become annoyed as she would not be allowed to exact her revenge on Charles Longbottom, the wife of her Great Aunt Dorea's sister-in-law, Augusta.

Instead, the honour of removing the patriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom had fallen to her brother in law, Lucius Malfoy, as a power play within the Wizengamot, but she remembered her promise to her late great aunt and uncle, who had been killed by Alastor Moody in the Portsmouth Riots, a riot between Pureblood Supremacy supporters and Aurors, and spared Augusta Longbottom.

As revenge for Frank Longbottom supporting his brother during the rape allegations, she joined her master on a raid of Longbottom Hall, but was not happy when she heard that Augusta Longbottom had been killed by the Dark Lord. This, in itself, was the worst thing that her master could have done as it, in the mind of Bellatrix, as it meant that the promise to her Great Aunt Dorea was breached.

"Are you ready to come home Bella?" Lucius said, smiling. Bellatrix nodded, her agreement to her brother-in-law allowing Lucius Malfoy to do the one thing that could stop the Minister, or his Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, from interfering in the escape of the convict.

" _Avada Kedavra."_

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1993**_

Lily Potter was fuming. Her husband, James, and his best friend, Sirius, had been called to a meeting of the Wizengamot, one which had been called earlier that morning following the shock announcement in the Daily Prophet that the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was dead, having been killed at the hands of an escaped prisoner, Bellatrix Lestrange.

To top it off, Lily had received some bad news from one of the Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, news that had only been given following a visit by her and her daughter, Rose, to the Hospital, Rose having been feeling unwell for the past several weeks.

What made the news worse was that Lily had been told that Rose would not live to see her thirteenth birthday, with her condition being diagnosed as a form of Fatal Familial Insomnia, a mutation of the PRNP gene, which allows it to clump together in the thalamus region of the brain, eventually destroying the cells there. The thalamus region controls sensory and motor skills, as well as regulation of consciousness and sleep. The mutated PRNP gene "eats" holes in the brain, giving it a "sponge-like" appearance. This can lead to the inability to sleep (progressively getting worse overtime) and when sleep is achieved, very vivid dreams. It has been observed from EEG readings taken while the victim is awake show signs associated with REM sleep. Essentially, they are so sleep deprived, they enter a dream-like state when awake.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the cries of orgasmic screaming from her son's bedroom. Running upstairs, she knew that her other two children were with their friends, Rose with Juliette Granger at the Granger house, and Adam and his girlfriend Hermione were shopping in Diagon Alley.

Opening the door in her son's bedroom, she saw her son pounding Daphne Greengrass like she was a slab of meat, the oldest Greengrass daughter seemingly enjoying the caressing of her nipples.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted, getting annoyed with what disrespect her son was showing to the family home by having intercourse there. "NOT EVEN OF AGE AND HAVING SEX! I HOPE YOU USED THE CHARM! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE HAVING WORDS!"

Watching them get dressed, Lily knew that she would have to contend with her husband who was still childish over the thought of sex, having lost his virginity at the end of his Forth Year to the then Narcissa Black, a Slytherin who was a year older, whilst she was betrothed at the same time to Lucius Malfoy. This almost led to a blood feud, had it not been settled by Abraxas Malfoy, Arcturus Black and Fleamont Potter, who agreed that should James have a daughter, then he would be required to betroth her to a son of the Malfoy family.

When Rose was born, James knew that he had to tell Lily about the agreement that he had been forced to agree to by his father, resulting in Lily almost killing him.

Eventually she went back downstairs to the living room to read a copy of the Daily Prophet, one headline standing out above all others.

" _BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ESCAPES AZKABAN, MINISTER AND HEAD AUROR MURDERED."_

Now she knew why her husband had to rush out earlier that morning to a Wizengamot meeting, and why she was now going to be responsible for dishing out punishment for her oldest son. Biding her time, she read the rest of the paper, seeing one story that she knew was interesting, the Wizarding World always taking part in the competition that it was about.

" _MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE_

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw._

 _A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."_

 _The Weasley family will be spending a fortnight in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend."_

Reading the remainder of the article, Lily knew that at least one person was having some luck in the world…

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 13 – Rose Potter and Juliette Granger come to Hogwarts…and a threat is made on the life of someone…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story** **ID** 047


	13. 13 – Back to Hogwarts

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter **13 – Back to Hogwarts**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

 _We're nearing the end of the first part of this series, with this part ending at the end of Adam's Third Year, with the Forth Year being its own story as a sequel._

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Previously on The Potters v The Longbottoms..._

 _Eventually she went back downstairs to the living room to read a copy of the Daily Prophet, one headline standing out above all others._

 _"_ _BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ESCAPES AZKABAN, MINISTER AND HEAD AUROR MURDERED."_

 _Now she knew why her husband had to rush out earlier that morning to a Wizengamot meeting, and why she was now going to be responsible for dishing out punishment for her oldest son. Biding her time, she read the rest of the paper, seeing one story that she knew was interesting, the Wizarding World always taking part in the competition that it was about._

 _"_ _MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE_

 _Reading the remainder of the article, Lily knew that at least one person was having some luck in the world…_

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September 1993**_

Juliette Granger was in awe of her friend, Rose. Every time that she had visited Potter Manor in the past year, Juliette remembered how the ornate fixtures had been in appropriate proportion to the grandness of Potter Manor.

Along with her sister, they had been invited for breakfast the previous day for the Grangers and the Potters to visit Diagon Alley. One of the reasons was for Adam and Hermione to pick the books that were required for their electives, Hermione choosing Muggle Studies, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Adam taking Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Arithmancy.

The pair of them had spoken to Harry for advice before picking their electives, Harry warning them away from Divination and Muggle Studies, but taking them as self-study, the two studies being an easy OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level) for their exams, Harry having dropped Care of Magical Creatures from his NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) studies and concentrated on the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for his.

Whilst she was in Diagon Alley, Juliette remembered how she had seen several kids who was her age gawping at a notice in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, a store specialising in Quidditch gear and brooms for the sport.

 _** THE FIREBOLT **_

 _THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART PACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND- NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER._

 _EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST._

Price on request... that made Juliette realise that it would be quite expensive, but she saw both her sister's boyfriend, Adam, and Adam's father, James, head to the shop and subsequently return with two of the broomsticks, one for Adam and one for Adam's brother Harry.

The one thing that Juliette had learned was that Hermione had brought a half cat, half Kneezle named Crookshanks. She remembered her reaction to the sight of the creature.

"It is either a very big cat or quite a small tiger"

The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Hermione, though, was pleased that she had brought him.

"Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him." The older Granger had admitted to her boyfriend, much to his hugging her. Juliette, on the other hand, brought a black cat with silk-like fur which she named Moonbeam,

Eventually it was time to depart Potter Manor for the journey via Floo to the platform, reacgubg King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. James Potter, along with Sirius Black, who had been appointed by the Headmaster to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, finding them trolleys and helping them by unshrinking their trunks which had been shrunk at Potter Manor for the Floo journey.

Juliette was surprised, however, when she and her sister leaned casually against the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, people alighting the British Rail services. In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three- quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Eventually the quintet of three Potters and two Grangers entered the train, Sirius in tow behind them, getting in a compartment for the entire journey to Hogwarts.

 _ **On board the Hogwarts Express, somewhere near Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, England**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September 1993**_

Neville Longbottom was sitting in the compartment that he had shared with Ron Weasley, his best friend, Ginny Weasley, his betrothed, and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George Weasley, the two people who had been, up until the arrival of the youngest male Potter, the kings of pranking within Hogwarts.

Neville was sitting in the corner of the compartment, Ginny sitting on his lap, remembering hwo the Weasleys had been to visit him for a sleepover the previous night.

 _Percy, held out his hand solemnly, acting as though he and Neville had never met and said, "Neville. How nice to see you."_

 _"Hello, Percy," Neville replied, trying not to laugh, despite the efforts of Fred and George who were pulling faces behind the oldest of the five Weasleys.._

" _I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor._

 _"Very well, thanks -"_

 _"Neville!" one of the twins said, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -"_

 _"Marvelous," the other twin said, pushing his brother aside and seizing Neville's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."_

 _Percy scowled._

 _"That's enough, now," Alice Longbottom said, knowing that despite her attempts on the occasions of trying to teach some humbleness to her son, she knew that her husband and his love for fame had made Neville into a spoilt brat._

" _I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" Ginny said, pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!"_

 _Dinner went well for the visitors from the Weasley family, despite the absence of the patriarch of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom due to the murder of the Minster of Magic and the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Suddenly an envelope appeared, attached to a Ministry Owl, which Alice left for her husband to deal with._

 _Little would she realise that by leaving that letter for her husband to deal with, her sons life would be in even more danger._

 _ **Entrance Hall, Ground Floor, Entrance Wing**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September 1993**_

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Hermione following the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Miss Granger! I want to see you in my office now please!"

Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles.

"There's no need to look so worried - I just want a word in MY office," she told them. "Move along there, Mr Potter."

Adam stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly "I see you have chosen every class on the schedule. Before I give you the artefact, I need your word that only young Mr Potter is the only person to see it.

"Of course Professor, I swear that I will not tell anyone unauthorised."

"Good. The reason I trust you is that you remind me of my granddaughter. She was the brightest witch of her age, even though she married a troublemaker!" McGonagall said, the memories of the sadness of seeing her only child die in childbirth, giving birth to the Transfiguration Professors granddaughter, the pain of having to give her up for adoption. "I know you won't, but still I had to ask you."

Hermione emerged looking very happy, followed by Professor McGonagall, who was trying to hold back tears over the death of her daughter over thirty years previous, the two of them making their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, sitting down on the bench behind her sister, having seen Juliette at the Ravenclaw table, sitting right next to where Adam had left her a seat. "I've missed the Sorting! At least both Rose and Juliette are in Ravenclaw together."

Adam smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek, hoping that none of the professors, including the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Adam, Rose and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black as the couple knew that they would be given a ribbing by him,

"Love you, Hermione."

"Love you too Adam."

Little would Adam realise that Hermione was going to end up crumbling under the pressure by Christmas, especially with a certain Professor of Divination trying to predict her boyfriend's death...

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _No, Hermione is not Minerva's granddaughter in this fic, but someone else is…_

 _Coming Up in Chapter 14 – Neville gets pranked, Harry helps Adam and Hermione crumbles under the pressure..._

Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

Type Multi Chapter / / / Status WIP / / / Distribution FFN, AO3 / / / Story ID 047


	14. 14 - The Hazards of Pressure

Title **The Potters v The Longbottoms** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter **14** – **The Hazards of Pressure**

Warnings **Contains Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore and Longbottom bashing. Contains occasional instances of swearing, sexual hints and a character death throughout. May also contain scenes some readers may find disturbing. For the purposes of this story, Harry and Daphne are 3 years older than canon.**

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Previously on The Potters v The Longbottoms..._

" _Good. The reason I trust you is that you remind me of my granddaughter. She was the brightest witch of her age, even though she married a troublemaker!" McGonagall said, the memories of the sadness of seeing her only child die in childbirth, giving birth to the Transfiguration Professors second granddaughter. "I know you won't, but still I had to ask you."_

 _Hermione emerged looking very happy, followed by Professor McGonagall, who was trying to hold back tears over the death of her daughter over thirty years previous, the two of them making their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall._

 _It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall._

 _"Oh," said Hermione softly, sitting down on the bench behind her sister, having seen Juliette at the Ravenclaw table, sitting right next to where Adam had left her a seat. "I've missed the Sorting! At least both Rose and Juliette are in Ravenclaw together."_

 _Adam smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek, hoping that none of the professors, including the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Adam, Rose and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black as the couple knew that they would be given a ribbing by him,_

" _Love you, Hermione."_

" _Love you too Adam."_

 _Little would Adam realise that Hermione was going to end up crumbling under the pressure by Christmas, especially with a certain Professor of Divination trying to predict her boyfriend's death..._

 ** _Divination Classroom, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _November 1993_**

It had been a few weeks since Hermione and Adam had been able to spend time together on their own, time without homework or studying to do as Hermione, in Adam's opinion, was taking on too much.

Adam had sneaked a look at her schedule for her studies and he could tell that she was having to defy the laws of time, having taken every single class that Hogwarts offered, including Divination, one which Adam had taken for a laugh and found it…lacking.

The problem with the Divination lessons were not with the students, but with the Professor, Sybil Trelawney, a person who he thought of as a con artist. In fact, if Adam was honest, his immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

The odd thing was that her first prediction for the class, affecting Adam and Hermione's fellow Third Year Parvati Patil, was to be aware of the advances of a red headed man. The two teens had to laugh as Parvati, who was sitting next to Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley, quickly gathered up her things and headed to her Ravenclaw sister, Padma, who was at the opposite end of the class.

The class, however, went downhill as Trelawney found an outline of a grim, an omen of death, in Adam's tea cup, the study of tealeaves being the topic of study. It was this that a declaration of Adam potentially dying was given, one which upset Hermione.

When the couple reported the results of the lesson to Adam's brother, Harry, the older Potter was extremely displeased, and said to the couple that he would do some investigating, but he knew the answer, having borrowed a book or two from his godfather's house, along with the Slytherin House library. He knew that Adam was the Boy-Who-Lived, and that he possibly had a shred of Voldemort's soul in his head.

He dare not tell Adam though, the young lion not being old enough in his view, his theory being held close to his heart, the need to protect his brother of the utmost importance. The only two people who knew about the theory was Sirius and his father, the two older men having been put into research mode to find a way to kill the shred of soul without Adam dying.

As Adam and Hermione climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Adam and Hermione sat down together at one of the rickety tables.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Hermione groaned, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Adam muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands, bloody quack."

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball. "I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned as the fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted at that statement by the Divination Professor. "Well, honestly... 'the fates have informed her' who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low.

Adam choked back laughs as he knew that it was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. The Professor, however, continued as though she had not heard the duo talk. "Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."

And so they began with Adam, who felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Weasley and Longbottom on the table in front of them kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting.

"Seen anything yet?" Adam asked Hermione after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be having a go at Cheering Charms. I heard from Professor Flitwick that they will be making an appearance at the end of the year and I don't want to fail the end of term tests. And if she mentions that bloody grim, so help me, I will strangle the cow. It's not Sirius's fault that his animagus form is the same as the omen of death!"

Professor Trelawney rustled past the table containing Weasley and Longbottom. "Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

"I don't need help," Ron shouted at the professor. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Both Adam and Hermione, alongside the rest of the class, burst out laughing.

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!"

Trelawney then decided to approach the table that Adam and Hermione were sitting at and peered into their crystal ball. It was with this action that Adam felt his heart sinking. He was sure he knew what was coming -

"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving... but what is it?"

Adam was prepared to bet everything he owned that it wasn't good news, whatever it was, especially knowing the form of the Divination Professor. And sure enough -

"My dear" Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Adam. "It is here, plainer than ever before... my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer... the Gr -"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger. "I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's silence. Then -

"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Fay Dunbar off her chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"

And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight. Adam followed her, knowing what a load of boloney that the lesson was, and that he needed to help Hermione as best as he could to calm down.

 ** _Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _November 1993_**

"And so, she stormed out, saying that she gave up. If I was in the Mudblood's place, I would-" Ron started saying to his brothers, when suddenly he felt a hex hit him that caused his stomach to start wanting to relieve itself in the nearest lavatory.

"And that is why you don't call my sister that kind of word." Juliette Granger, Hermione's sister said to her friends in Ravenclaw, smiling at how Hermione had cast a bowel loosening hex at the redhead.

"If she hadn't done that, then Adam would have, and he was pulling his wand from the holster." Rose Potter, Adam and Harry's sister replied to her friend "Only person I have seen that is worse is Harry and that is when he is really annoyed. Hell, he got pissed off when Weasley and Longbottom tried to attack the Minister's niece last week. There again, in a way I am glad Hermione wasn't around, Bones was trying to poach Adam off her whilst Hermione was in Arithmancy."

"I wish I was as well-endowed as her you know." Juliette said, upset because unlike her, Rose was starting to go through the start the next stage of puberty. "There again if I was as top heavy as her, I would probably fall over!"

As the two girls were laughing, little did they realise that the school would soon be in danger…

-The Potters v The Longbottoms-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 15 – Dementors attack…but is the Potter and Longbottom families prepared for them…_

Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID** 047


End file.
